


Some Part of you Knows

by JSottri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inside the Storybook, Modified Season 3B, Swan Queen - Freeform, When Hook was still a bearable character, non-canon, true love kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri
Summary: Modified Season 3B, Non-Canon. Emma and Henry had remembered who they are, and they go back to Storybrooke, only to find out they can’t be inside the town for too long because of Zelena’s curse.Emma and Regina must find a way to communicate and work together, so Emma and Henry can enter Storybrooke again and stop Zelena’s plan in time; while also dealing with the feelings they had for each other.





	1. Returning Home…or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie_evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/gifts), [maidenwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenwar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Part of You Knows [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917797) by [maidenwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenwar/pseuds/maidenwar). 



> This work is based in the amazing Art of Maidenwars, who is a very talented artist.  
> It was my first time participating in a Swan Queen Challenge and it was an amazing experience.  
> Also, thank you to my Cheerleader and Beta, sophie_evelyn, who saved my work so many times.

_“Emma.” She hears the beautiful brunette woman saying her name._

_“Regina.” She hears herself answering._

_…_

_“My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry…” The mysterious woman says “…You will have the life you always wanted.”_

_“But it won’t be real.” Emma says. “You won’t be real.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“Regina…I…” she tries to say._

_“You have to go, there’s not much time left.” The brunette cuts her off._

_“Wait, Regina!”_

_____

Emma woke up, the sound of her alarm rumbling in her ears. She’d had that dream again, with that mysterious woman. Who was she?

 Since that crazy man dressed as Jack Sparrow appeared at her door, Emma had started to dream about the brunette; there was Walsh’s proposal too, which she had refused absolutely, it just didn’t feel right. There were too many things on her mind lately; maybe that was the source of her dreams.

She didn’t have more time to think about that, she had to prepare Henry for school and herself for work.

While she made breakfast, she thought about what the crazy guy had told her, the address he had given her. Could that be connected with her dreams? No, she couldn’t let herself be convinced so easily.

After she had found Henry’s camera in what seemed like Neal’s apartment and she had Captain Eyeliner arrested, she revealed the camera’s photos.

There, were photos of Henry and Emma in places they had never been, of people they had never known, and among these people, it was a photo of them with the woman who appeared in her dreams. They seemed happy, and Emma felt an immediate sympathy for the image. Okay, the situation suddenly was making sense, somehow.

She withdrew the charges against Leather Man then, needing answers. The poor guy asked her to drink from a little bottle again.

“Your family needs you Swan, your parents, Regina…”

“Wait,” Emma said, that was the name she had called the woman in her dreams. “Regina?”

“Do you remember her?”

“I…I’m not sure.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you remember her, you started to be quite close before you left Storybrooke. If I didn’t know you better, I would be jealous.” He attempted to joke.

After some more talk with the man, Emma drank from the little bottle.

Memories of the past years filled her mind, the fairytale world, the sleeping curse, when she lost Neal again, Neverland, Peter Pan, everything.

She remembered then, she remembered Storybrooke, her parents, and Regina.

Emma knew what she had to do, but some part of her lamented it as well. Her life was good just as it was there in New York. She was happy with Henry, she had everything she wanted, Regina had done a good job with their memories, and now she knew it was all false.

“Henry?” Emma searched for him once they arrived to her apartment, trying to figure out how to explain things to him. She found him sitting in the kitchen, with the Storybook in his hands.

“It appeared in my bag, and when I touched it I remembered everything, mom.” The boy explained.

_____

Regina was in her office, trying to find something useful against Zelena. The green witch had admitted she was responsible for them forgetting the year they had spent in the Enchanted Forest and them being trapped in Storybrooke again, as well as letting them know that she had an evil plan, as all villains do. And of course, there was the fact she proclaimed to be Regina’s half-sister too and the fact that Regina had loosed the first fight against her.

Regina closed the book she was reading with an exasperated sigh, not finding anything useful in it either.

Then, she started to think about Henry; in how he would be, in if he was happy, how much he had grown up by now; she had missed him so much…and then her mind traveled to Emma.

Both women had become closer since the mission of rescuing Henry from Pan, they had become friends thanks to their son, and there were also some unspoken feelings between both women, even before Neverland, even since the first time they met. The last time they had seen each other, Emma tried to tell her something, but Regina hadn’t let her, afraid of what that could be, of what the other woman made her feel.

“Regina?” Snow’s voice took her out of her thoughts. The pale pregnant woman entered the office, being followed by Charming.

“We have news.” She said, enthusiastic as always. She placed the Storybook with ‘Once Upon a Time’ on its cover onto Regina’s desk.

“Firstly, this appeared in my closet, again.” Snow said.

“Henry’s storybook.” Regina rose from her chair, caressing the book.

Snow nodded.

“And secondly,” Charming continued, “Henry and Emma are coming to Storybrooke. They had remembered. Hook contacted us, they will be here by night.” He explained.

Regina looked at them, surprise in her features.

“We will wait for them at the town’s line; we thought you would want to come with us.” Snow said, smiling.

_____

By sunset, the yellow bug was coming closer to the town’s line, going smoothly over the pavement. Emma didn’t know what to expect at the other side. There was a new evil for sure, but also, she got to see her parents again, and Regina too.

Since the first time they had met, Emma had felt a special connection that always drew her to the brunette. Initially, she believed that maybe Regina and Henry were part of the wish she had asked of not being alone, but then their fight for Henry had suspended that feeling, until Neverland. There, their relationship had improved and Emma felt again their connection, that there was something more than platonic between them. She couldn’t address the subject with Regina, as she and Henry had to leave Storybrooke, one year ago.

“We’re almost there, love.” Hook told her. “I’m gonna wake up your kid.”

Emma nodded.

They saw the red line on the ground and knew they were finally there.

The moment the bug crossed the red line, Emma and Henry felt a little dizziness, but they blamed it on the change of atmosphere. There, Snow, Charming and Regina were waiting for them.

“They are here.” Snow said, full of illusion, and Regina’s heart skipped a beat the moment Emma and Henry got out of the vehicle.

“Mom!” Henry exclaimed, running towards Regina.

“Henry!” Regina hugged him tightly, feeling her eyes water, her son was with her again.

“Emma!” Snow and Charming hugged their daughter.

“Hey.” Emma said, smiling in the hug, and surprised by seeing her mother’s pregnancy.

“As you can see, a lot has changed.” David said.

Then, Henry went to hug his grandparents, and Emma walked slowly towards Regina, feeling more and more dizzy.

“Hi.” She said, shyly.

“Hi.” Regina answered, nervously.

They couldn’t talk more, because Henry started to cough.

“Moms, I…I can’t breathe.” He told them. Regina was by his side immediately.

Emma started to cough too, and she felt a sharp pain in her head.

“Emma, what is it?” Charming asked, concerned.

“Something is wrong.” The blonde said, in pain.

“Hey, love, why are they suddenly sick?” Hook asked Regina, confused.

“The curse.” Regina whispered. “Maybe it’s because of Zelena’s curse.” She said, loudly.” Emma, you and Henry get in the car and go back outside Storybrooke.”

“What?” Emma said, grabbing her head between her hands.

“Now!” Regina commanded.

The brunette helped Henry get in the bug and Emma drove outside the town’s line, feeling immediately better.

She and Henry got out of the car, recovering their breath, and walked to the edge of the line. Emma then raised her hand and tried to pass it through the line, but at the same instant, she felt as if an electric wave had burned her hand, and she let out an exclamation of pain.

“Mom, what is happening?” Henry asked, confused.

Emma looked at Henry, and then in front of her, to the now invisible town.

“We can’t enter Storybrooke, kid.”

_____

“Regina, what is wrong with them?” Snow asked.

“It’s not them, it’s Zelena’s curse. They can’t enter the town.” Regina said, frowning.

She looked at Henry and Emma standing at the other side. They couldn’t watch the town or the people inside now. They couldn’t see her.

 “The real question is, what will we do so that they can enter again?”


	2. Inside the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes a plan to help Emma and Henry to enter Storybrooke again: She and Emma will meet regularly inside the storybook to make a potion.  
> There are obvious feelings beetwen them which they still deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the story. They're finding a solution for Emma and Henry.  
> Also, Emma and Regina have their fist meeting inside the book.

It was the fifth time Emma was sent to voice mail by Regina’s cellphone.

“Come on, Regina, the magic hasn’t affected the signal at least, answer.” Emma said, calling again, until the other line was answered.

“Emma.” Regina said.

“Regina, what’s wrong? Why can’t we enter Storybrooke?” Emma asked.

“It was my sister’s doing, but I think I have an idea.” Regina answered.

“Do you have a sister?” Emma asked.

“I will explain it later, but first, Henry has his storybook with him, right? We have one too.”

“Yeah he has it. Wait, can there be two Storybooks?” The blonde asked.

“I don’t think they are different books, I think the same book was divided in two, somehow.” Regina explained.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but it’s useful for us, the books can connect us.”

“Okay.” Emma said, dragging the letters, still confused. She heard Regina sigh on the other side.

“Just, return to your home, okay? And text me once you’re there, rest. I don’t want Henry to spend the night outside being cold and hungry and…”

“Alright, I get it, I will take care of our son.” Emma told her, chuckling. A warm feeling filled them at the words ‘our son’.

“Just, be safe, both of you.” Regina’s tone was soft.

“You too.” Emma mirrored the tone. Regina cut off the call.

“Come on kid, let’s go back.”

_____

The next morning, Regina had investigated through all of her spell books and she had a solution. She was in her vault with Snow, Charming and Hook.

“What’s the plan, your majesty?” Hook asked.

“You will see, pirate.” Regina said, then she grabbed her phone to call Emma.

 “Okay, Regina, you have my attention.” Emma said at the other side of the phone.

“There’s a potion that I need you and Henry to take so that you can enter Storybrooke again Emma, it will block the spell’s effect on you. The thing is, I don’t have all the ingredients to make it. They’re in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Then it is a waste of time!” Hook exclaimed.

“And also is your presence.” Regina answered him. The pirate just looked at her and rolled his eyes, irritated.

Then, Regina talked through the phone again.

“I think we can communicate through the books, Emma. If the books are really one divided into two, then all of their contents would be the same. I will apply a spell on the book that will allow my mind to enter in it for a short time, and search for the ingredients.”

Emma had placed the cellphone on the table, on speaker.

“Once I have the potion, you can enter too and I will give it to you. I know you can’t use magic outside the town, but technically, my spell must work in both books.”

Okay then, I will help you search for the ingredients.” Emma said.

“You don’t have to do that.” Regina said.

“I want to.” Emma answered, a soft smile could be heard in the phone. ”I won’t let you go alone, Regina.”

“What about Henry? You can’t leave him alone.” Regina tried again.

“He will be fine, how much time can we be inside the book?”

“I can be in there for an undefined time with my magic. You, one hour per day, more or less.”

“You see?, It’s not a problem, Henry will be okay.” Emma said, confidently.

“I will, mom!” Regina heard Henry’s voice in the distance.

The brunette sighed, trying to sound annoyed, trying to convince herself the presence of the blonde would be annoying and not the opposite.

“Alright, then, I will work to perfect the spell, and I will text you when it’s ready and safe for both of us. I suggest you get comfortable beforehand, your mind is the only one that will enter the book, your body will remain outside and you will look as if you are asleep.”

“I get it, see you later. Or, you know, you from your mind.” Emma cut the call.

Regina sighed again.

_____

Emma smiled once she cut the call. She wanted to spend time with Regina, she wanted to recover the level of interaction they had before she and Henry had left for New York.

By evening, Emma received a text:

**_Are you sure you want to do this? R._ **

**_Yeah, I told you, I won’t let you go alone. E._ **

**_I can take care of myself, Emma. R._ **

**_I know that. Is it so bad I just want to help you? E._ **

**_I don’t have another choice, do I? R._ **

**_Nope. E._ **

Then, Regina called Emma to let her know to prepare in that moment.

The brunette was in the Charmings’ apartment as it was safer there. She was sitting on the bed, book opened and hands extended over it, making the spell.

Emma was in her living room, with Henry by her side.

“Emma, I’ve cast the spell.” Regina told the blonde on the phone.

“Yeah, the book is lighting up.” Emma answered

“Okay, now concentrate and touch it, we will be there immediately.”

“Got it.” Emma said. “I have to go, kid.” She told Henry.

“Be careful, both of you. Give mom a hug for me.” He answered.

“Will do. See you in one hour.”

Emma touched the book and felt how the magic involved her, then all she saw was darkness, like the moment before waking up, and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw green, and brown, and blue, and…

“Emma.” For a moment, she thought she had gone back to her dreams, listening to that voice, but no, this time it was real, it was Regina’s voice. The brunette approached her, dressed as the Evil Queen.

They were in the Enchanted Forest.

“Wow.” Emma said, seeing the extravagant attire of the brunette, and maybe keeping her gaze a little more than necessary on her cleavage. Then she saw her own attire: A dress with a white cloak over it. Her hair was tied in a braid and this all together looked fancy, as the attire of a princess.

“We did it.” Regina said.

“And now what?” Emma asked.

Regina shrugged and in a fast move, she changed her clothes for ‘normal ones’, for a vestment she would use in Storybrooke. After that, she made two horses appear.

“Now, we go to my castle, that way.” She pointed the path. “We’re about fifteen minutes away by horse. But we need to be discreet, not draw attention to us, and we need to limit our magic too.”

“Really? You are using normal clothes! And what about me? Can I change too?”

“I already told you, we need to be discreet. You need to stay like that.” Regina couldn’t help but notice the blonde looked really pretty in that attire.

Emma pouted.

“Fine, lead the way, your majesty.”

Regina mounted her horse gracefully, and she waited for Emma to ride as well. The blonde was having trouble doing it, not being accustomed. After several attempts, she made it, but gained a laugh from Regina, who found the scene amusing.

“Oh, do you think you are better at this? Come on, I dare you to a race your majesty!” Emma said, before making her horse gallop to the path Regina had mentioned and passing besides her.

“You will regret it, Swan!” Regina said, following Emma.

The race was very equal, both horses going head to head, and neither women could deny it was funny.

Regina was smiling, as well as Emma, enjoying the childish moment. They turned their gaze towards each other and their smiles widened. At the last moment, Emma’s horse took advantage and it arrived at the castle before Regina’s.

“I win, the Savior 1 – The Queen 0!” Emma said, smiling.

“It was just luck, Savior.” Regina answered, a little smile on her lips. She noticed how Emma didn’t add ‘Evil’ to her title.

The brunette dismounted the horse and saw Emma struggling with hers; certainly the dress didn’t help.

“Here.” Regina said, holding Emma’s horse, so the blonde could get off of it.

 When Emma could do it, she stood up in front of Regina, holding her by the waist in an attempt to steady herself, letting their faces become very close. Both women looked in each other eyes intensely, trying to decipher each other thoughts, until Regina cleared her throat and lowered her gaze.

“I will break the spell that protects the castle.” The brunette said, causing Emma to lose the grip on her waist.

“Yeah, of course.”

Once it was done, they walked inside the castle.

“So, who is your sister?” Emma asked.

Regina then proceeded to inform Emma about the situation inside Storybrooke, about Zelena and what she did to make them forget their year in the Enchanted Forest, surely to cover something.

“And flying monkeys are taking people and transforming them into monkeys too.” Regina said, while preparing ingredients.

“So, the Wicked Witch of the West is real too? Seriously?”

“Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, while talking with the Evil Queen inside a Storybook.” Regina answered.

“What a joke, eh? Touché.” Emma said, pointing a finger to her and winking. Regina rolled her eyes.

They were silent for a moment.

“Does he have friends?” Regina asked.

“Who?”

“Henry.” Regina said. “Back, in New York.” Her voice was soft. In that moment, she didn’t have walls covering her feelings.

Emma smiled at her.

“He has a lot of friends, not girlfriends yet, at least not that I know.”

“So, he was happy. He had a good life there.”

“Yes, for that I almost didn’t come back.”

“Why did you, then?”

“Henry wouldn’t let me stay there, not once we had remembered. And…”

Emma got closer to Regina.

“And?” Regina asked.

“I couldn’t let you confront the new enemy alone. I couldn’t think about you being in danger.”

“We could have confronted her, Emma.”

“I’m talking about _you_ , Regina. I care about _you_ , a lot.”

Regina took a step away from the blonde.

“Well, you don’t need to worry then, once we have the potion you can help us. All the ingredients I had for the potion are ready, we just need to go out and search for the others.” She finished, playing with her hands, nervously.

Emma sighed and let the moment pass.

“Alright, let’s go.” But in that moment, a monotonous sound was heard.

“What’s that?” Regina asked.

“The alarm form my wrist watch. It has been an hour already.”

“Well, then I will go alone...”

“No!” Emma exclaimed. “Don’t you dare to go without me, Regina, we’re a team now.”

“Emma, we don’t have time for…”

“A team, Regina.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Fine, until tomorrow. Let’s waste more time then, if that’s what you want.”

In that moment, Emma’s body started to be transparent slowly.

“Oh, and Regina?” Emma took Regina’s wrist.

“What is it?”

“Henry asked me to give you this.”

Emma then wrapped her arms around Regina, hugging her. Regina tensed because of the contact, but then relaxed with the warmth and essence radiating from Emma and returned the hug, more or less.

“See you tomorrow.” Emma whispered in her ear, before disappearing completely.

Regina missed the contact immediately, but then she shook her head and went back to the real world in a cloud of purple smoke.


	3. At Nostros Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Savior and The Queen go to their first adventure seaching for the ingredients for the potion, confronting mermaids and truths along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the mermaids transforming into the person you want most was really appealing for the story.

That morning, the Charmings, Regina, Hook and even Ruby, Dr. Hpper and some dwarves had been searching in the woods for Zelena’s hiding place but found no success. It was no surprise that Regina had been distracted the whole time. The sensation in her stomach every time she thought of Emma hadn’t left her since the previous day. She still could feel the warmth of Emma’s arms hugging her, the smell of her hair, the blonde’s soft voice in her ear…and she sighed again.

“Are you okay?” Snow asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Is this because of the potion you are making?” The pale woman asked.

“No, the potion is going fine, it’s…it’s nothing.” Regina said, waving her hand.

“Don’t worry Regina, soon you will see Henry.” Snow assured her.

Thank you.” Regina offered a soft smile.

Later, Regina was in her office, doing the town’s paperwork. Even if Zelena was the priority, she still had duties as Mayor, the town’s activities hadn’t stopped. Then her cellphone indicated a new text from Emma.

**_Hey. E._ **

Regina felt that sensation again.

**_Hey. R_ **

**_How r u, after yesterday, E._ **

**_I’m fine. No after effects of our little travel. How about you? R._ **

**_I’m fine too. E._ **

**_Henry wants to talk w/u. If you’re not busy. E._ **

**_I’m never busy to talk with my son. R._ **

**_Ok. He’ll call u now. E._ **

And Regina’s cellphone rang, showing Henry’s name on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hi mom!” Henry greeted cheerfully.

“Hello dear, how are you?”

“I’m fine, I miss you though.”

“I miss you too, dear.”

“We’ve talked with Grandma and Grandpa as well, Can you believe I will have an uncle or aunt younger than me?”

“Yes, but I know you will be a great nephew and take care of them.”

“Yeah, I will.”

“I hope to see you son, Henry.” Regina said.

“Don’t worry mom, I know you and Emma will complete the potion and we will be together again.” Henry answered. “And taking about that, would you like to have dinner with us? By Skype, maybe, I mean.” He explained.

“Well, I don’t know if…”

“Come on, mom, It will be great!”

Regina thought about it.

“Okay, dear, I will not miss a chance to be with you, even if is through a screen.”

“Great! Fine, then I will see you tonight. Bye mom.”

“Bye Henry, I love you.”

“Love you too, mom!”

Regina felt better after this interaction. She really needed that.

_____

A little before sunset, Emma let her know she was ready to go inside the book. They repeated the same process and this time they appeared inside Regina’s castle, with the fairytale clothes again.

“Today we’re going to Nostros Lake, Emma. We need some water and algae from it.” Regina explained.

“I thought David had killed the lady of the lake, and now it was dry.”

“It was, but mermaids wouldn’t miss the chance to be in that lake, there must be at least one living there by now, and water and vegetation as consequence.”

And then Regina changed her clothes again.

“Oh, come on, we’re going on a dangerous mission, don’t I deserve comfortable clothes?” Emma exclaimed. Regina rolled her eyes.

“Alright.” Emma was briefly covered in purple smoke and then she appeared with pants, a camisole, a vest and a sword pending by her side.

“This is what I was talking about.” The blonde said, checking her attire

“Come on, we need magic to get there faster, the lake is two days away by horse. We have to get there by magic. Ready?”

“Yep.”

And Regina transported them both to besides the lake.

“You collect the water and I will search for the algae. And Emma, be careful, mermaids are tricky, they will tell you anything to stop you and then kill you.” Regina said.

“As you order, my queen.” Emma said with a mischievous smile.

Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. Emma kept smiling until Regina went away some meters from her.

Then she leant into the lake to take the water in a bottle, but in that moment, a beautiful woman came out of the lake. She was dressed in a thin blue dress and a tiara on her head, red hair fell down her shoulders gracefully.

“A mermaid.” Emma whispered, impressed by the sight.

The woman walked towards Emma, and the blonde took out her sword.

“Stay back.” She warned. The woman chuckled, getting closer to her.

“But what a brave and dashing woman you are.” The mermaid said, placing Emma’s sword aside and getting closer to her. The woman tried to touch Emma’s face, but Emma held her hand by the wrist.

“I told you to stay back.” And Emma pushed her.

The woman looked at her scornfully.

“Then maybe you need a little more of incentive.”

The woman took water in her hands and splashed it on her face and body. Emma watched, impressed how instead of the woman, it was Regina who was now standing in front of her. This Regina smiled brightly at her and walked again towards her.

“No, you’re not Regina, it’s an illusion.”

“I know what your heart wants, and I know you can’t have it.” The figure said, caressing Emma’s shoulders and arms. Emma could only look at her, struggling with what to do.

“I can give it to you.” ‘Regina’ whispered, getting closer to her face. “You can have me.” She said before kissing Emma.

Emma dropped her sword by the impression and for a moment she’d closed her eyes, but then opened them immediately and pushed the woman again.

“No, I want the real Regina. I know it’s not easy, but I want to get close to her in the correct way, know her better and maybe try for something more, or only be her friend, whatever she wants, but I will be there for her. You can’t replace that.” Emma said.

The woman smiled evilly.

“Charming. Just like your father.” She said, before throwing herself towards Emma, making her fall into the water.

_____

Regina was looking for the algae, until she finally found it growing at the edge of the lake. She had just taken it when she heard noises from the area where Emma was. Worried that something had happened, she rushed over, but then she saw Emma in front of her.

“Emma.” When she looked back at her, she saw the other woman was wearing a thin white dress and a tiara in her head.

“A mermaid.” She recognized. The other woman smiled.

“I can be whoever you want.” She said, approaching her. “And I know you want Emma.”

“That’s not true.”

‘Emma’ chuckled and raised her hand to caress Regina’s cheek. Regina was confused about what to do in that moment.

“You can’t lie to me. Even if you deny it.” She placed another hand on Regina’s waist. “But you can have her, you can have me.” The woman said, before taking Regina’s face and kissing her.

Regina was conflicted for a moment. Then she placed her hand on the other woman’s stomach and made a dagger appear before stabbing the mermaid with it. The other woman opened her eyes in surprise and separated from Regina.

“You can’t replace Emma. She is the mother of my son, and she makes me feel…things, thing I haven’t felt before. I don’t know what will happen, but she is admirable and I want to have her by my side, if only as my friend.” Regina said.

The mermaid then walked towards the water and fell into it, coloring it red around her.

Regina then ran towards where Emma was, and saw a lot of movement inside the water.

“Emma!”

_____

Emma was trying to get out of the water, but the algae had trapped her there, as if they were chains. The mermaid, still with Regina’s face, was only looking at her, amused. Then, Emma found her sword lying over the rocks at the bottom of the lake and grabbed it. She started to cut the algae, until she was free and started to swim to the surface. In that moment, the mermaid grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to the bottom again.

Emma was losing the ability to hold her breath and didn’t have the force to fight back. Her eyes were closing when she saw other Regina swimming towards the false Regina. This Regina, the real one, grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her, encouraging her to swim again. Emma swam again, but the mermaid took her leg, stopping her.

In that moment, Regina sent a wave of magic towards the mermaid, sending her away and leaving her unconscious. She then helped Emma swim to the surface, until they were out.

They were coughing, trying to recover their breaths, and they swam until they reached land again.

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma said, still trying to breathe.

“You’re welcome. Why didn’t you use your magic? Who did the mermaid transform into? Clearly, you couldn’t fight them.” Regina asked, taking the water in the bottle and remembering that Emma was whom the mermaid who attacked her transformed into.

“I don’t know how to use my magic well, you know that, and…who she transformed into is not important, it didn’t work and for that she threw me to the water.” Emma explained, avoiding the question about the mermaid.

Regina saw her, thinking, and then transported them back to her castle.

“Fine, come here. We will spent the rest of the hour practicing your magic.” Regina said.

“What? But the potion...”

“I only need to add the ingredients to the mixture, and it’s too late to search for the remaining ingredients today. Besides, you will need it to defend yourself and when you are inside Storybrooke to confront Zelena. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“Really?” Emma asked, smiling.

“Yeah, really, come on Swan.” Regina admitted, rolling her eyes.

Emma smiled widely.

And they spent the rest of the hour training, until Emma had to go, telling Regina she would see her later, by Skype, for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Emma will learn to use her magic.


	4. The Moonflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes discover more about Zelena's plan and at the same time, Emma and Regina spend more and more time talking, even though screen computers and cellphones.  
> Inside the book, they confront some werewolves, confrontation that ends with bad consequences...

At dinner time, Emma and Henry were eating pizza at the table while they watched Regina on the screen of Henry’s laptop, who was eating salad with a side of pasta.

“So, how are things going?” Emma asked Regina. They hadn’t had time to talk about the things happening in Storybrooke when they saw each other inside the book. “Do you know something about Neal?”

“No, I’m sorry. We haven’t found Neal or Gold yet, neither Zelena’s hiding place.” Regina answered sighing. “We still don’t know what her plan is.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find them and whatever her plan is, we will stop her, we always do.”

“You’re becoming as optimistic as your parents.” Regina said.

Emma shrugged.

“It’s in my DNA, I guess.”

Soon, they were talking about how Henry was doing at school and his hobbies.

“And my grades are doing pretty well, mom.” Henry explained.

“I’m glad, dear.”

After dinner, Emma and Henry ate ice cream and kept talking to Regina, mostly Henry, excited to have his two moms with him.

Later, Henry went to bed, and Regina was able to tell him good night.

“Good night mom, I love you.”

“Good night my little prince, I love you too. Soon, we will be together.”

Henry nodded, before burying himself into the sheets.

Emma then took the laptop and went to her bedroom.

“Okay, the bird is in its nest.” Emma said, joking.

“He needed it, after all the ice cream he ate. But please, tell me you don’t feed our son with pizza and ice cream every day.”

Emma laughed.

“We eat those only on special days. Henry was really happy to talk and see you in some way. He missed you.” She explained.

Regina’s heart swelled at this, knowing Henry wanted to see her, that she finally had won his trust and affection.

 “It feels good, to be like this, the three of us.” Emma continued softly, smiling.

Regina smiled.

“Yes, it was lovely.” She answered in the same way.

“You know, I missed you too, Regina.” Emma confessed.

“Well, maybe I miss you too.” Regina said, avoiding her gaze. “But we see each other every day, speaking of which, you must rest.” She tried to change the subject.

Emma smiled widely.

“Okay, good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Emma. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Emma nodded and Regina finished the Skype call.

Emma kept her smile while she prepared for bed. Her first thought when she got her memories back was to fix the conflict in Storybrooke and to go back to New York with Henry, now, she wouldn’t mind having dinner with Henry and Regina like that every night, with Regina really being there, of course; the three of them sitting at the table, talking and joking. It would be…perfect. Regina seemed to like the idea, and that was great progress. She hoped that once they enter Storybrooke and defeat Zelena, they could have more of those moments.

_____

Next day, Regina felt relaxed and happy. Dinner from last night had made her feel confident and positive, something she hadn’t felt for a long time ago.

While she made breakfast, she found herself missing Henry even more. She wanted to have her son there with her, and, she should admit, she wanted to have Emma there as well. The sentiment of them convening as a family was so right and cozy, and Emma was making her admit her true feelings for the blonde even more. Maybe, just maybe, she could explore those feelings better; maybe, just maybe, she could move her fear of those feelings aside. With those thoughts in her mind, she sent a text to Emma.

**_Good morning, Miss Swan. R._ **

**_Hey, good morning Madam Mayor. E._ **

**_Thank you for last night again, I had a great time, even if through a screen. R._ **

**_We had a great time 2, thank u for your virtual company. I hope soon it’ll be in person. E._ **

**_Soon. For now, prepare yourself, today we will continue your training. BTW, now you can enter the book without me doing the spell, Emma. The book will react to your touch, if the time is correct. R._ **

**_Okay, great, then I’ll see u later. E._ **

After that, Regina went out with Charming, Hook, Ruby and Leroy to search for Zelena and Rumple.

_____

In an abandoned farm, a green figure just checked on her prisoner, before returning to the table where a lot of ingredients and little bottles were settled. A flying monkey landed near her in that moment and made noises.

“Perfect.” The green witch answered at the monkey’s noises. “Then, let’s have a little fun at the forest with Prince Charming and the heroes.”

_____

The members of the squad separated, Ruby and Leroy were attacked by flying monkeys, while Charming and Hook confronted a hooded figure.

 Regina and Belle were walking when finally they saw an abandoned house. They didn’t find Zelena in it, but in the cellar, they found Rumplestiltskin trapped in a cage.

 Belle tried to free him, but he told her that Zelena had his dagger and also about how the witch cursed Neal and him to be in the same body back in the Enchanted Forest, until Neal had sacrificed himself in order to Rumple to help defeat her. Before he could talk more, he attempted to attack Belle, warning her that Zelena ordered him to kill anyone who stood in her way.

Well, at least they knew where he was, and what had happened to Neal.

That same day, Regina informed Emma and Henry about what the Dark One had told them, and let them assimilate the news about Neal. In return, Emma told her that there was a bigger reason for them to return to Storybrooke and eliminate Zelena; she only asked Regina a day of rest and grieve, before returning to the book.

_____

The next day, at sunset, Emma and Regina entered the book. Just as Regina said, Emma could enter the book without waiting for the other woman to cast the spell.

Once inside, Emma could change her clothes with her own magic.

“You’re improving.” Regina said.

“Well, I’m a fast learner and I have the best teacher.” Emma winked at Regina.

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it, Savior.” Regina answered, smiling and passing through Emma, giving her a playful glance in the way. The blonde just amplified her smile. Then, Regina became serious.

“Emma, how are you? How is Henry?” The brunette asked.

Emma sighed.

“We’re still sad about Neal, but we’ll gain nothing if we stay like that. We need to go back to Storybrooke, stop Zelena and made her pay. I want justice for what she did to Neal.” Emma said, firmly.

“We will do it, Emma.” Regina told her, placing one hand in the blonde’s shoulder and other in her arm, hoping to comfort her a little.

Emma smiled at her and nodded, action which Regina returned.

“Well, then would you make the honor to take us outside the castle, Miss Swan?” Regina asked. “There we can ride the horses. We will go to a flower field and I want you to practice your magic there. I hope no one will be around.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Emma said, making a reverence to Regina and then concentrating, she tried to transport them. She shook her head.

“Just a second.” The blonde said, closing her eyes again, until Regina and she were covered in white smoke and disappeared to appear outside the castle, in front of the horses.

“I did it!” Emma said, enthusiastically. Regina smiled.

“Good. Now come on Savior, another race. I want a rematch.” Regina said, before mounting her horse.

“We’ll see, Queen.”

They rode through the forest and crossed a small river with the horses. Emma made her horse jump in the river, splashing water towards Regina.

“Emma!”

Emma just laughed.

What’s wrong, Regina? Afraid of the water?”

Regina made her horse jump as well, dipping Emma. Then she made her horse ride in the path again.

“That’s cheating!” Emma yelled, behind Regina.

Finally, they arrived to the field, with Regina winning the race.

“I win, Swan.” Regina said with a big smile on her face.

“That’s unfair, Regina, you cheated.”

“No, it’s not my fault that you’re afraid of water.”

Emma feigned indignation.

“That’s low.”

Regina laughed more, and Emma was delighted hearing the brunette.

They got off the horses and the blonde could see the place better: The moonlight illuminated the field, and flowers of different colors and shapes shined with its light.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, wow.” Emma answered, seeing the field, and then turning her gaze towards Regina, who also looked beautiful in Emma’s opinion.

 “We’re looking for Moonflowers, they only bloom at night.” Regina explained, while walking through the field. “They’re white, with big petals.”

They searched, until Regina found them.

“Here it is. It’s feeding by the moonlight.”

Regina bent over the flowers and tore one from the ground, smelling it and then, shyly, giving it to Emma.

“It smells nice.” Regina tried to explain.

Emma took it, keeping her gaze on Regina and smelling the flower. Regina smiled softly, then focused her gaze on the field again.

“Alright.” the brunette guarded the flowers in a small leather bag. “Now let’s practice your magic.”

They got closer to a tree, so Emma could practice her attacks. Regina stood behind Emma, holding her hands and guiding her posture.

“Maintain them firm, and place a leg slightly behind the other.” Regina said, her face besides Emma’s shoulder.

Emma turned her face slightly, feeling the brunette’s face and breath so close to her and then she sent a lightly spark towards the tree, a little distracted by the brunette.

“Not so bad, now try it again.” Regina said, enjoying the closeness she was having with Emma.

Emma then concentrated and with a hard movement of her hands, a big wave of white magic was sent to the tree, destroying it and pushing them back on the ground, due to the force. When they recovered, Regina found herself on top of Emma, with the blonde’s arms wrapped around her waist.

Regina incorporated better and she found Emma’s face very close to hers.

“Are you okay, Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded.

They felt…comfortable like that, being together, even though the positions they were in. Regina wasn’t conscious of her face bending more and more towards Emma until they heard a howl.

“What’s that?” Emma asked while both started to incorporate.

In that moment, a group of men and women came out of the forest and walked towards them.

“I told you, Maiha, it smelt like someone using magic, even though the flowers smell.” A man said to a tall woman of tan skin and dark hair. She seemed to be the head of the group.

“But what do we have here? It’s the Evil Queen, the one who cursed our land.” The woman said, making her eyes glow yellow. All the members of the group did the same.

“They’re werewolves.” Emma whispered.

“We don’t want to bother you. I’m not the Evil Queen anymore. We’ll leave.” Regina said, raising her hands in a signal of peace.

“Why should we let you go? You never showed sympathy for our kind, your majesty.” The tall woman talked again, saying Regina’s title with sarcasm.

“I never did anything against werewolves; I never chased them or sent anyone to kill them.” Regina argued.

“And she is even friends with a werewolf now, Red. Maybe you know her.” Emma said.

Grunts and other exclamations were heard among the werewolves.

“We know Red, the opinions in our pack about her are divided. Some think that after she killed her mother and our former leader, Anita, she must had been our new Alpha; and some think she has never deserved the position. I’m Maiha, the new Alpha.”

“Well Maiha, we don’t want problems with your pack, we’ll just leave.” Emma said.

Maiha shook her head.

“We can’t let you leave, the Queen must pay for what she did to our land.”

Regina formed a fireball in her hand then.

“Fine, if that’s what you want, dogs.” Regina said, angrily.

“Regina…” Emma said, trying to calm her.

Maiha made a move with her head, and suddenly Regina and Emma were being immobilized by two werewolves.

“What were you saying?” Maiha asked.

“Please, we don’t want to fight you.” Emma said, trying to talk with the Alpha.

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” Maiha said, smiling.

Emma and Regina struggled with their captors until Emma could free her hands, but in that moment, her alarm rang and she started to disappear.

“No, Regina!” Emma said, trying to touch the brunette, but she couldn’t.

“Emma!” Regina said with distress in her face, still held by the werewolf.

“Regina!”

“What a shame, I guess the Queen will be enough then.” Was the last thing Emma heard, before going into darkness and waking up in her apartment in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo, Regina!   
> What will happen now?


	5. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little of help from Ruby, Emma is determined to save Regina from the werewolves' paws before they execute her. Feelings are more and more real every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is one of my favorite characters, I couldn't help giving her a little of protagonism in the chapter.

Henry was checking the book’s pages with a frown on his face when Emma woke up, exalted.

“Mom.”

Emma stood up quickly.

“Henry.” Emma said, before going to take the book into her hands.

“Come on, let me in!” She exclaimed, touching the book and grabbing the pages. Then she dropped it with an annoyed exhalation.

“Mom…”

“Henry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t be there, but everything will be fine.” Emma told Henry, without telling him what happened with Regina.

“Mom, I…”

“I will find a way to enter the book and…”

“Mom!” Henry yelled, finally gaining Emma’s attention.

“I know what happened, mom. The book has blank pages at the end, and it’s showing everything that has happened to you two in those. Look.”

Emma took the book again, and in the pages she saw narrated and illustrated the things that Regina and she had gone through, as well as images.

“Why?” Emma asked to herself. Then, she checked the last written page, where it was showing the werewolves with Regina, guiding her to a secret hiding underground.

“You can see where they’re taking her, and how she is doing.” Henry said.

Emma read the pages:

_And then the werewolves took the Evil Queen to their secret hiding, where they judged her and imprisoned her until the next night, when they would take her life with the moon as their witness._

Then, there was still time. Emma thought quickly of her options.

_____

Snow was taking care of Regina’s unconscious body, David, Hook, Ruby and Leroy had gone to the forest looking for the figure that had taken David’s sword. They theorized that maybe the figure had taken David’s courage from him, at least symbolically, so they had gone to the forest again.

She was getting worried about Regina though, an hour had passed and the brunette still didn’t wake up. In that moment, her cellphone rang.

“Mary Marg…mom.” Emma corrected herself.

“Emma!, But if you’re already awake, then why doesn’t…?”

“Something happened inside the book, mom, Regina was taken by werewolves. I need to save her tomorrow at sunset.” Emma explained.

“Okay, do you want us to help you? The spell of the book allows two people to go inside it.”

“Yes mom, but I think they need you and dad in Storybrooke more and I don’t want to cause you more stress with my little sibling on the way. But, could you contact Ruby for me, please?” Emma asked.

“You got it.”

_____

Regina was in a cell which blocked her magic, in what seemed like a really old castle underground. She had been found guilty for her crimes against werewolves and the curse of the Enchanted Forest, and now she was waiting for the next day to be killed by the shapeshifters. It was going to be full moon and they would be able to transform into wolves.

The brunette was concerned, yes, but she was more preoccupied about how she wouldn’t finish the potion and Emma and Henry wouldn’t be able to enter Storybrooke. Regina sighed then, maybe she deserved the punishment after all that she did, even though she never made actions directly against the shapeshifters.

She thought about Emma, just when she was letting her walls down, she was separated from her. Then she hoped that if the werewolves killed her, Emma and Henry could complete the potion without her.

_____

The next day at sunset, Emma and a tall girl with a red cloak appeared in the flower field inside the book.

“Alright Ruby, lead the way. We don’t have much time and you know these woods better than me.” Emma told her.

Ruby sniffed the air.

“They took Regina to the base of the werewolves, I know how to arrive there, it’s close.” The tall girl said.

They ran through the forest.

“It has been a long time since I saw my mother’s pack.” Ruby commented.

“Some of them want you as their Alpha. After all you deserve the title both by blood line and by defeating the former leader.” Emma said.

“I couldn’t be here, with them. I’ve found my ‘pack’ with you, guys.”

Emma smiled.

They arrived to a hidden door on the ground.

When they entered, there was no one inside.

“They already took her to kill her in the face of the moon.” Ruby said, then she smelt the air again. “Come on, this way!” She said, untying her cloak.

_____

Regina was being guided to a clear field in the forest, the moon starting to show brighter. She couldn’t use her magic yet, still feeling the effects of the cell in her.

“Today, the Evil Queen will pay for the crimes she committed against our kind, with her life.” Maiha said to the pack.

“This may be painful, your majesty.” The Alpha woman told Regina, grinning.

Then, the moon reached its full splendor, and the women and men transformed into wolves, furious and dangerous wolves, showing their teeth and yellow eyes furiously. Maiha’s wolf was grey and bigger than the others, being an alpha.

Regina closed her eyes, ready for her imminent deceassion, when a loud howl was heard, stopping the attack.

“Regina!” she heard Emma’s scream. When the brunette looked around, she saw Emma, mounting a big black wolf, approaching the group of people. The wolf, as big as Maiha, jumped in front of Regina, protecting her from the other wolves. Emma got off of it.

“Maiha, please, Regina cursed your land, but she has changed now, she is doing good things and she is a great ally and friend, stop this.” Emma said to the wolf, but it only growled and prepared to attack. The black wolf, Ruby, stood in front of Maiha, also growling. Maiha jumped towards Ruby, and Ruby defended herself attacking as well.

The other wolves then ran towards Emma and Regina, and the savior placed herself in front of Regina. When one of the wolves jumped towards them, Emma hit it with a wave of magic, then another jumped as well and Emma hit it too.

“Emma, can you transport us back to my castle?” Regina asked.

“I can’t concentrate!” Emma answered, sending magic to another wolf and then making an invisible barrier around them both, so when the wolves intended to attack, they were pushed away, leaving them out of fight.

The barrier then failed due to Emma’s exhaustion, being the first time she used her magic so excessively. Regina then tried to do magic, but just little sparkles came from her hands.

They heard then a low growl and they saw in front of them the grey wolf that was Maiha. Emma tried to make another barrier without success and Regina couldn’t send more than sparks. Maiha jumped towards them in an inevitable attack, but in the last moment, Ruby collided with her in the air, stooping her and pushing her away from the two women. The impact left Maiha unconscious.

Regina tried again and finally she could make a fireball in her hand, checking her magic was back.

“Come on, let’s get out of here!” The brunette exclaimed.

Emma took Ruby’s cloak and threw it over the black wolf, making her human again. Then Regina made them disappear only to reappear in her castle.

Once there, safe, both women shared a look and immediately hugged each other tightly. Ruby just smiled softly and walked away, giving them space.

“Regina, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Emma asked, checking Regina in search of injures.

“No, no I’m fine.” Regina said, then she saw Emma intensely. “You came for me.”

“Did you doubt that?” Emma asked, smiling.

Regina couldn’t help it and she caressed Emma’s cheek sweetly, amazed by the beautiful blonde. Then she shook her head lightly and focused her gaze on Ruby.

“Thank you for your help, Miss Lucas.” Regina said, approaching the girl.

“Call me Ruby, Regina. And it was nothing, I’m glad you’re okay.” The tall woman answered with a sweet smile.

Regina nodded, giving a light smile as well. Then she took the little bag with the flowers.

“Let’s add this to the mixture of the potion.” She said, going to the table where she was doing said thing. There she pulverized the flowers and added them in the little cauldron with the other ingredients.

“There’s only one ingredient left.” Regina said, sighing.

“Regina, I think you could take a little rest after this. I can come tomorrow and get the ingredient, and you can only enter to complete the mixture and give me the potion.”

“We’re a team, Emma, you said it yourself.”

“I know, I know, but, I think you deserve to rest, just for the ‘mission’ to take the ingredient, you will be here after that. Ruby can help me.”

“But…”

“It’ll be okay.”

“Fine, I guess.” Regina answered. In that moment, Emma and Ruby started to disappear.

Emma got closer to the brunette.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Emma caressed Regina’s arms.

“Thank you, Emma.”

Emma smiled.

“Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow.” Regina answered.

“Bye.” Ruby said. Regina nodded at her.

When they were gone, Regina sighed and then got out of the book.


	6. Confessions near the Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potion is almost ready, hoping before Zelena's plan is completed.  
> Emma and Regina finally accept their feelings for each other, just before being interrupted by an unwelcomed visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we'll know Henry's thoughts about Emma and Regina's closeness.

A day passed and then another and Regina and Emma found themselves missing one other, wanting to know how the other was. Regina had thanked Emma again for saving her.

Henry had called Regina before school, asking her how she was feeling after her confinement in the werewolves’ cell and Regina had assured him she was okay.

“I’m fine, dear.”

“Okay mom, but tell us if you feel something weird, okay, maybe Emma can give you something inside the book?” Henry said.

Regina smiled.

“Okay dear, I will.”

After her exchange with Henry, Regina found herself texting Emma for the remainder of the morning. Just casual messages, about all the things that had happened inside Storybrooke besides Zelena, the activities of Emma and Henry in New York, food, etc. They felt like teenagers with a silly crush.

**_So, did you realize the book is showing everything we’re living inside of it? E._ **

**_Yes, I just noticed it. R._ **

Emma blushed. Regina knew then who the mermaid transformed into, and what she said to the creature about the brunette. But also, Emma knew that Regina wanted to have her by her side, that Regina felt something for her too.

Later, Regina told Emma about Snow calling her, so she had to go quickly with her. Emma agreed, asking her to be careful and watch over her parents.

“Were you texting mom?” Henry asked, arriving from school earlier than usual, at noon.

“Yes, it was her.” Emma answered, smiling.

Henry hummed, then sat down and started to play video games.

“What was that for?” Emma asked, sitting next to him.

“It’s nothing” Henry said.

“Come on, kid, spit.”

“It’s only that you and mom seem to be getting close, like really close.”

“Would that be bad?” Emma asked, concerned about Henry’s answer.

“No, that would be awesome, I mean, it’s great that my two moms get along well. I just want to know, how close are you two getting exactly? ‘Cause that’ll be awesome too, you know.” Henry asked.

Emma sighed and watched Henry, unsure of what to tell him.

“It’s okay mom, I promise, you can tell me.”

“I…I don’t know kid. I would really like to explore a…serious relationship with your mom, and now I know she feels something for me too, but maybe she doesn’t want to explore those feelings. I guess we should wait and see. It all depends on her.”

“Okay, great. Well, if mom wants that too, I totally support you. We can be a family together, the three of us. After the Walsh fiasco, and after what happened with…with dad,  I just want you to be happy, both of you.” Henry said, smiling softly.

Emma hugged him.

“Thank you, Henry.”

_____

“I will take your baby, Snow White!”

It was the first thing Regina heard when she arrived where David, Snow, Hook, Ruby and the dwarves were confronting Zelena. The green witch had Rumplestiltskin stood by her side, the Dark One’s dagger held in her right hand, with the man threatening them all.

“Ah, sis, you’re finally here, perfect.” Zelena said, getting closer to Regina. “In fact, I haven’t seen you around lately. I wonder why?” She asked, closing her eyes slightly, like wanting to discover Regina’s actions.

“You got me. I don’t want to see you, you play dirty, you’re a bad sister.” Regina said, with sarcasm in her voice.

Zelena closed her eyes in disgust this time but then a smile appeared in her face.

“How is my dear nephew, eh? Oh I forgot, you can’t see him. I made sure of that.” The witch smiled more.

Regina tightened her lips.

“But I suppose I did you a favor with the Savior, sending her away.” Zelena continued. “Maybe I can find a way to get out of Storybrooke and pay them a visit, after all, I’m more powerful than you and I could do that.”

“Don’t you dare hurt either of them.” Regina said, teeth clenched.

“Woah there sis, suddenly you’re concerned about the Savior?” Zelena said, getting closer to Regina.

“Stay away from Emma and Henry.” Regina warned, her gaze cold.

Zelena looked at her, analyzing her.

“I can’t believe it. You care about the Savior. What? Are you friends with her now?” Zelena said, before laughing.

Regina just looked at her.

“And there’s more, isn’t there?” Zelena laughed again. “The Evil Queen falling for the Savior! That’s so sad.” Zelena walked away from the brunette.

“Well, what a shame, Regina. You can’t have her here either; her white magic is too annoying for me. You’re alone and soon, when that baby is born, there will be a second chance for me and none for you. You would have never existed and I’ll win.” She said confidently.

Regina angrily made a fireball appear in her hand and Zelena shook her head.

“I wouldn’t do that.” The witch said, raising the dagger in her hand. “Or Rumple here will eliminate all your friends.”

Regina looked at her for a moment, but she lowered her hand. Zelena laughed.

“See you around, sis.” She said, before disappearing with Rumple.

Regina huffed and started to walk away.

“Regina, wait!” Snow said, before following her and grabbing her arm.

“What?!”

“Don’t let Zelena bother you. Soon Emma and Henry will be there and everything will be fine, we will defeat her.”

Regina sighed.

“And after that, what will happen? I’ll still be the Evil Queen, and Emma...”

“Emma what?”

Regina sighed again.

“It’s nothing,…I…” She passed her hand through her hair.

“Is it because of what Zelena said? Is it true?” Snow asked, carefully.

Regina looked at Snow.

“Do you have feelings for Emma? More than platonic feelings, I mean.”

Regina averted Snow’s gaze.

“Hey, you can tell me, Regina. It’s okay, trust me.”

“And what if I do?” Regina said, in a harsh tone. “Will you tell me to stay away from your daughter? That a villain will never find her happy ending especially not with the Savior?”

Snow looked at her, impressed.

 “After Daniel, Henry was the only person to go into my heart, and now Emma is…I thought that maybe…that we could…but it’s ridiculous to even think of that. Zelena is right.”

“No, she is not.” Snow answered. Regina raised her gaze towards her.

“Regina,” Snow took her hands between her own. “The only thing that I have always wished for Emma is for her to be happy. The thing that I wish for you after all you have lived is the same. You’re not a villain anymore Regina. If you make each other happy, who am I to stop you?”

Regina watched her, still frowning. .

“Does Emma feel the same for you?”

“…Maybe...I think so…I don’t know.”

“Then, what’s the problem?” Snow offered a soft smile.

“I’m afraid.” Regina finally said, showing the vulnerability she felt in her voice. “I’m still considered to be the Evil Queen, what if Emma doesn’t like me? What if it doesn’t work? If we don’t work? What if…I get hurt again, or both of us?”

“If Emma didn’t like you, she wouldn’t be so concerned about you all the time or trying to be your friend, believe me.” Snow assured her.

“And for everything else,” She continued, “those are things that can happen in a relationship, I won’t lie to you, but the important fact is that, if you let those fears win, you wouldn’t enjoy the good things of that relationship. I’m sure Emma wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, or you to her, and I think it’s time for you to let yourself feel again. Don’t be afraid, Regina.”

Regina sighed again, and kept her gaze on the ground, thinking, analyzing Snow’s words and then finally lifted her gaze to meet with the other woman’s.

“Thank you.” She told her, offering a soft smile.

Snow smiled even more and caressed Regina’s hand.

“Anytime.”

In that moment, Belle approached them, with a book in her hands.

“I’ve found something.” The short girl exclaimed. “We know Zelena took David’s sword, his courage, and she also has Rumple’s dagger, controlling his mind; well there are instructions in this book to make a spell to go back in time with those elements. Now she only needs a heart and a newborn to complete the spell.” By the time she finished explaining, the others had approached too.

“Why would Zelena do that?” Snow asked, frowning.

“She mentioned something about having a second chance, and Regina nothing.” Charming said.

“Maybe, she wants to change the past. Making Regina disappear? Make sure that Cora keeps her instead of abandoning her?” Ruby suggested.

“Well, if that were the case, then the Evil Queen would never curse us to begin with, she wouldn’t exist.” Leroy mentioned, gaining disapproving looks from everybody.

“What?!”

“Zelena could even make Snow disappear, and that means no Emma and no Henry either.” Regina said, raising her eyebrow to Leroy. The dwarf shrugged.

“Is there something in the book about how to defeat the witch, love?” Hook asked Belle.

“Indeed. The collar with the green gem she carries with her holds all her magic, if we take it, she will be powerless.”

“And also, Rumple told us that the only magic that could defeat Zelena was the strongest white magic.” Regina said.

“Emma…That’s why she made sure Emma couldn’t enter Storybrooke, she is the only one capable of stopping her.” Snow said.

“I need to finish the potion today so Emma and Henry can enter the town, before my sister can take the baby away.” Regina said.

”We’ll go with you to our apartment.” Snow told her.

“We will help Belle search for more information about the spell.” Ruby said.

Regina then disappeared in purple smoke with Snow and David and appeared in the Charming’s apartment. She took her phone and called Emma.

“Emma, we can’t wait until sunset, we need to complete the potion now, before your sibling is born. We need you here Emma.”

“What happened? Are my parents okay? Are you okay?” Emma asked.

“Yes, for now. We discovered Zelena’s plan, we need to hurry and we need your help here.”

“Okay, I’ll see you inside.”

And like that, Regina prepared to enter the book again. Ruby and Hook were with them then.

“Remember what I told you, Regina.” Snow told the brunette with a smile.

Regina sighed and nodded. Then, in a flash her body laid on the bed, her mind inside the book.

_____

Inside the book, Emma was waiting for her.

“Regina, what happened?”

Regina explained the situation to the blonde.

“And for that, you need to keep training too.”

“Let’s begin then. We’ll confront Zelena. I won’t let her do anything to my parents or you.”

Regina nodded absently, still thinking about Snow’s words.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked her, approaching her and placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Yes, I’m okay, it’s just…Zelena.” Regina said, Emma’s closeness making her nervous.

“I won’t let her complete the spell Regina, I’ll protect you..” Emma watched her intensely.

“L-let’s begin.” Regina said, separating from the blonde.

Emma felt the brunette’s weird behavior, but she let it pass…for the moment.

This time, the training was harder, harsher. They were attacking each other so Emma could learn to attack and defend. Regina was sending her fireballs and Emma sent waves of white magic.

In a sudden movement, Emma sent a big wave and Regina found herself trapped against a wall of the castle, the magic’s energy keeping her there. Emma walked towards her.

“I’ve defeated you, your majesty.” The blonde said, very close to her face, with a confident voice.

“Not so fast, savior.” Regina said, moving one of her wrists to Emma, but the blonde stopped her hand as well with another vibe of magic.

“Nice move.” Regina said with a sided smile.

“Thanks.” Emma smiled. Then she lifted her hand to place one strand of Regina’s hair behind her ear. Regina looked at her intensely. The blonde approached the brunette’s face even more but then she cleared her throat and separated from her in the last moment, releasing her.

“So, what kind of danger will we encounter today for the ingredient? Dragons? Ogres? Giant tigers?” Emma asked, wandering to the castle, trying to release the tension in the ambience.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

“Our last ingredient is a piece of apple, of my personal apples. My tree is in the garden.” Regina explained.

“Really? Great! Come on.” Emma said quickly, covering them in white smoke and transporting them to the castle’s garden.

There, a tree and a marble bank close to it could be seen. It was the only tree in many yards of the garden and it looked elegant and solitary like that.

 _Just as her owner_. Emma thought looking at Regina, who had approached the tree and had taken one apple.

“You have a beautiful view here. Of the castle and the forest.” Emma commented, sitting down on the bank. Regina sat down beside her.

“I used to come here often, especially during balls and feasts. I didn’t like them, and the king didn’t notice if his wife was there or not. He would pay more attention to his daughter or other women with whom he slept with.” Regina said.

“So the king…”

“He cheated on me so many times I lost count. But I suppose it was fair, because my heart never was his after all. I was just a trophy for him, the perfect queen to show in front of the kingdom. ” Regina explained, maintaining her gaze on the apple in her hand.

Then, she felt a hand grabbing the other of hers.

“I’m so sorry, Regina. If it had been me, I wouldn’t have looked at any other woman. How could I? Surely you were the most beautiful girl at those parties.” Emma told her, caressing her hand and looking suddenly shy.

Regina looked at her and then smiled sweetly, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. No one had ever said something so kind to her before.

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina said, leaving the apple on the bank and taking Emma’s other hand. Emma smiled at her.

“The king was a fool. How could he disrespect and belittle you? The most brave, intelligent, beautiful and amazing woman that I know.” Emma then placed an insecure hand on Regina’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Regina placed her hand over Emma’s and smiled even more.

“I wouldn’t dance, either.” Regina said, trying to soften the ambience.

“What? You don’t know how to dance?” Emma asked, with a playful smile on her face.

Regina shook her head. Emma then lifted herself from the bank.

“Not even like this?” She asked, moving from side to side, in a weird motion, making Regina laugh.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, still laughing.

Emma shrugged.

“Dancing.” Then she extended her hand to Regina. “Come on, let’s relax before the great battle.”

Regina watched Emma’s hand with a raised eyebrow, but finally chuckled and took her hand. The blonde lifted her and taking both of the brunette’s hands, she started to move both of them, in an arrhythmic pattern, making them give little jumps and moving their hips, motions that maybe weren’t exactly ‘dancing’.

Both women were laughing, feeling free and relaxed.

Emma then pushed Regina gently, still keeping her hold in her hand, and then pulled off of her, making their bodies collide softly, with their faces very close. This time, Regina was the one to caress Emma’s cheek, incapable of hiding her feelings for the blonde anymore.

“Regina, please, tell me I’m not the only one who is feeling this. Tell me I haven’t been hallucinating and you feel something for me too.” Emma said softly, closing her eyes due to Regina’s caress, hope in her voice.

“No Emma, you haven´t been hallucinating. I…I feel the same for you.” Regina answered. She wasn’t afraid of her feelings anymore.

Emma then opened her eyes.

“Really?”

“Really. I’m done with being afraid; I want to give it a try, to give us a try, if that’s what you want.” The brunette said.

“Of course I want it Regina, I want it so much.”

Regina smiled, letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Emma smiled widely and cupped Regina’s face between her hands before joining their foreheads. They stood like that for what felt like hours, just enjoying each other’s closeness.

“I…I think I’m in love with you, Regina.” Emma confessed, separating just enough to see the other woman’s eyes.

“Emma…I…” Regina started.

“My, what a romantic scene.” They heard a third voice, and then they found Zelena standing in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the real angst begins! Hahahaha


	7. Breaking and Making Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina sacrifices herself in order to Emma and Henry to enter Storybrooke and stop Zelena in time. Now Emma needs to show she is The Savior and rescue Regina and all Storybrooke once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A True Love Kiss here, with an unexpected turn of events.

“Now I know why I haven’t been seeing you around lately, sis, and why you weren’t concerned about Henry as I expected you to be. You fooled me.” Zelena said, amused somehow.

“How did you find us, Zelena?” Regina asked.

“It was quite simple. I tracked your magic and transported myself towards it. Guess you can’t do that, can you?” The witch said, always trying to show she was better than her sister.

Emma placed herself in front of Regina.

“I finally know you, Zelena. Now, prepare to fight.” Emma told her, raising her hand, but the wicked witch was faster and she threw Emma and Regina meters away from her and onto the ground with a simple movement of her hand.

“Don’t make me laugh, Savior. You’re no match for me.” Then Zelena sent a green fireball at them, but Regina made an invisible shield, protecting them. Regina then formed a fireball in her own hand, but it was extinguished by Zelena.

“I just came to said goodbye, sis. You and the savior will be trapped here until I complete my plan and you disappear forever.”

“You will never stop us, Zelena.” Regina said.

“We’ll see.”

Zelena’s collar started to glow and Regina felt her magic being drawn by it. Emma then sent a ray of magic to Zelena, trying to destroy the collar, but hitting her in the shoulder and stopping her instead. Zelena looked at Emma with anger in her face.

“You’ll pay for this savior!” Zelena said before raising her hands and throwing green lightning at the sky and then disappearing completely.

Emma and Regina felt a hard earthquake then and the apple tree started to burn. Regina saw this, knew what was happening and she made a decision.

“Emma, can you take us to my castle?” Regina said, quickly. Emma covered them in white smoke and soon they were in Regina’s castle. There, the castle was trembling too.

“What’s happening?” Emma asked.

“Zelena is burning the book, she want to trap us here forever.”

 “Come on!” Emma said.

They walked where the cauldron with the potion was. 

There, all the things for the potion had disappeared.

“She took the potion!” Emma said, alarmed.

“Not all of it.” Regina answered, bringing out of her coat a glass bottle. Quickly, she cut a piece of the apple and squeezed the juice in the bottle.

 “It’s done. The potion is ready.” Regina said, giving Emma the potion.

Outside the castle, only darkness could be found.

“Regina, we need to get out of here.”

“You will be the only one getting out of here, Emma.” Regina said, taking Emma’s hands between her own.

“What?”

“That’s why I needed the help of the spell to bring you in and out Emma, because by myself, I can only move one person with my magic, and now that will be you instead of me.” Regina said, with a sad smile.

“No, Regina, I’m not leaving you here again…”

“Your parents need you, Emma, Henry needs you; you’re the only one who can defeat Zelena.”

“I’m not leaving you here, if we combine our magic, we can…”

“We don’t have time for you to learn the spell. Just let me save you, Emma!” Regina said, desperately, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Emma looked at her with the same sadness.

“You have to go, now.” Regina said. “Outside, you need to activate the potion with magic, you know the spell already.”

“But, I can’t do magic outside of Storybrooke.”

“I trust you, Emma, you’ll do it. You’re the savior, there’s nothing you can’t do.” Regina said, taking Emma’s face between her hands and caressing her cheeks.

“I will free you, I promise.” Emma said.

Regina nodded. Then, she separated from the blonde and started to move her hands, covering Emma in purple smoke, until she disappeared.

“I love you, Emma.” Regina whispered to nobody.

_____

When Emma woke up, Henry was trying to stop the book from burning, hitting it with his sweater.

“Henry!”

“Mom! It only started to burn alone, I swear!”

“I know, kid, I know!” Emma said, helping the boy to extinguish the fire, but it was too late, the book had being reduced to ashes and burned paper.

“What happened? I was checking you were okay and then it suddenly started to burn!” Henry asked, concerned.

“Zelena entered the book, she found us, and…”Emma saw the little bottle in her hand; she was shaking.

“Where is Regina? Did my mom get out of the book?” Henry asked.

Emma was only watching the bottle.

“Mom, what happened with Regina?”

“She…”

“Mom!”

“Zelena burnt the book…and…and there was only enough magic to get one of us out, she…she sacrificed herself for me.” Emma said, tears in her eyes.

“Is she…”

“She is trapped. She could only give me the potion.”

“Well, then, we need to go to Storybrooke and find a way to save her, you have the potion already!” Henry said.

“It needs to be activated with magic Henry, I…I don’t have magic here!” Emma passed her hands through her hair, her desperation present.

“Of course you have it, mom, you’re the Savior.” Henry sat beside her.

“But I don’t know if I can…”

“Mom, listen to me. You can do it, I trust you, grandma and grandpa trust you, Regina trusts you.”

Emma looked at him.

“You want to save mom and also defeat Zelena, don’t you? This is how you will do it. I know you can.”

“Did you see us?”

“Yes, I saw your confessions. That must be a bigger reason for you to do it, to go there, save mom and defeat the Wicked Witch!”

Emma exhaled.

“Okay okay, I will do it.”

Emma concentrated, closed her eyes and placed her hands over the bottle, saying the spell in her mind. She was like that for some moments, then she opened her eyes and sighed.

“I…I can’t.”

“Then, what? Will you leave mom in that book forever? Will you let the Wicked Witch win?”

Emma then looked determinedly at Henry.

“No, I won’t.”

Emma closed her eyes and placed her hands over the bottle again. This time, Henry put his hands on Emma’s arm, supporting her. Suddenly, the potion started to brighten. Emma and Henry looked at each other and smiled.

“You did it, mom!”

“I did it!”

Emma took the potion in her hand and stood up from the couch.

“Alright Henry, let’s go enter Storybrooke.”

_____

“What happened?!” Hook asked, surprised by what they had just seen.

“It started to burn!” Ruby answered.

“But Emma and Regina’s minds are still inside, what will happen with them?” David asked, concerned, seeing Regina’s unconscious body.

“It had to be Zelena.” Snow said, with anger, but then, she felt a sharp pain in her belly.

Everybody fixed their gazes onto her.

“The baby is coming.” She said, pain reflected on her face.

“I need to go to the hospital but Zelena will go for my baby, we need help.”

“I will go with you, and I will ask Robin Hood and everybody who can help us.” Ruby said.

“We can’t leave Emma and Regina like that.” Snow said.

“I will contact Emma and see if she is okay, and I will take care of Regina.” Hook offered.

The Charming’s looked at Hook, deciding what to do.

“Okay, let’s go. Hook, call Emma.” David said, hurriedly, helping Snow to walk.

“Good luck.” Ruby told Hook, before leaving the apartment.

Hook then sat beside Regina’s body and dialed Emma’s number, which she immediately answered.

“Emma, are you okay?”

“I’m okay. How is Regina?”

“She…doesn’t wake up. What happened?”

“Zelena. We’ve almost arrived at Storybrooke. We have the potion.”

“Hurry up Emma, your mother…” But in that moment, the line was cut off.

A green smoke appeared in the room, followed by Zelena. Hook grabbed his sword quickly, and pointed it towards the woman.

“This will be easy.” She said, smiling.

_____

 

Emma and Henry arrived to the town’s line. They both were watching the horizon through the bug’s glass.

“Okay, let’s see if the potion works.”

Both drank from the bottle, feeling the magic passing through their bodies. Emma then drove the car slowly in front of them, until they could see the sign of ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ once again. They were finally inside the town; they were finally home.

They both looked at each other and smiled, and then Emma gave a confident smile and serious gaze and drove to the center of the town, heading directly towards her parents’ apartment. No one was answering her calls, so she decided to go there for Regina and check on Snow and Charming as well.

When they entered, they saw Hook unconscious on the floor and Regina’s body on the bed.

“Mom.” Henry said, seeing Regina.

Emma kneeled beside Regina and caressed her cheek, a bitter smile on her face, due to both relief and worry at seeing the brunette. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder and then he went to check Hook, knowing his moms needed privacy.

“Regina.” Emma said. “You need to wake up.” She whispered.

The relaxed expression on Regina’s face made her look beautiful, but Emma knew better. Regina’s mind wasn’t relaxed, she was trapped in the book, full of darkness, without hope of being free.

“Please Regina, I love you.” Emma said, leaning towards Regina and joining their lips. In that moment, a multicolor wave emanated from the kiss and expanded throughout all Storybrooke.

“A true love’s kiss.” Henry said, impressed.

Suddenly, Regina opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Emma smiled in joy.

Regina’s gaze focused on the blonde.

“Emma!” She said, trying to get comfortable on the bed.

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed, helping her.

“You’re here.” The brunette said, smiling, placing her hand on Emma’s cheek.

Finally, it was real.

“I’ll never leave you, Regina.” The blonde said, caressing Regina’s hair, face, neck, everything she could.

“I love you, Emma.” Regina could finally say.

“Mom!” Henry ran towards her and hugged her tightly, an action that Regina returned with the same enthusiasm.

Emma smiled at them, then Henry separated from her and went to help Hook again.

Regina looked at Emma, and closing her eyes, she kissed the blonde one more time.

In that moment, another wave, this time green, ran through Emma’s body, making her separate from Regina. The brunette looked at her worriedly. Emma pointed her hand in front of her and only light, little white smoke came. Both women looked at each other.

“And now what?” Regina said, concerned.


	8. Love is White Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emma has lost her White Magic, Regina needs to prove she's a Hero and defet Zelena, with help of her love for Emma and Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final chapter! Regina needs to focus in her love for Emma and Henry to develop White Magic and defeat Zelena now.  
> More than one True Love Kiss in this episode.  
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked the fic.

When Hook woke up, first he saw Henry in front of him and Emma and Regina sharing ‘a moment’. He knew it, it was only a matter of time for both women to be together, but he didn’t want to see it before. He left the deception and hope in his heart to pass slowly. He had lost his chance with Emma, but that didn’t mean the blonde hadn’t inspired him to be good for himself.

 Then he saw the green magic passing through Emma after Regina kissed her and Emma then incapable of doing magic more than a little smoke. After, he saw Regina touching her chest and frowning.

“She took my heart!” Regina said, alarmed. “Now she only needs the baby to complete the spell!”

“If Emma doesn’t have magic, who will defeat Zelena?” Hook asked, incorporating himself, not mentioning the evident interaction between the women.

“Hook.” Emma said, greeting him.

“I’m glad you’re finally here, love, I wish it could be under better circumstances.” He said.

“Where are my parents, Hook?” Emma asked.

“Your mother went in to labor and they went to the hospital. I stayed here to take care of Regina, but Zelena appeared and she attacked me.”

“And she took my heart and cursed my lips to take your magic. She wanted to make sure you couldn’t fight her.” Regina said, distress panted on her face. “If you hadn’t had kissed me…”

“You wouldn’t be here with me.” Emma interrupted her. “And I wouldn’t be complete without you, Regina.” Emma helped Regina to stand up.

“We will find a way to defeat Zelena.” The blonde continued. “For now, we need to get to the hospital, to my parents.”

_____

Zelena had passed the resistance of the dwarves, Robin Hood and his Merry men, Belle and even Ruby. She had immobilized Snow and David, took the newborn baby and had disappeared with him. Now the Charming’s were devastated.

“Our baby’s gone. It happened again.” Snow said, sobbing.

David took his sword and got out of the hospital room, determined to confront Zelena and recover their son. At the door of the hospital, Emma, Regina, Henry and Hook met him.

“Emma, Henry!” David hugged his daughter and grandson. Then he saw Regina awake.

“Regina, how…?”

“True love’s kiss.” Regina answered, taking Emma’s hand and smiling softly at the blonde, who returned the smile as well.

David looked at them for a moment before he smiled and nodded understandingly.

“Where is Zelena?” The blonde asked then.

“She took your brother. We need to stop her, come on.” David said, now serious, starting to walk again.

“Wait.” Emma stopped him. “Zelena…she took my magic away, after I kissed Regina. We need to find another way to stop her.”

“Well, according to Belle’s findings and what Rumple has told us, only the greatest white magic can stop the Wicked Witch.” David said.

“Then we’ve lost.” Hook said, frowning. “Emma is the only one with white magic here.”

“No, we haven’t.” Henry said, smiling. Then, he looked at Regina.

“Mom, you can confront her.”

“Henry, I have confronted my sister, and I have lost every time. I don’t know if…”

“That was because you confronted her with dark magic, you need to use white magic.”

“But, I don’t have white magic.”

“That’s not true.” Emma said. “Our true love’s kiss Regina, that’s white magic. Of course you’re capable of doing it.”

“But I don’t even have my heart with me…”

“That doesn’t matter; you and Emma shared a true love’s kiss, even without your heart. I know you can do it, mom, there’s good and light inside of you.” Henry said, taking her hand.

 “You’re not a villain anymore, mom. You’re a hero now.”

Emma took her other hand. Regina looked at them still insecure.

“We believe in you.” Emma told her, raising the brunette’s hand and kissing the knuckles of it.

Regina then smiled at them, nodding.

_____

Zelena was at the farm, in the barn, where she had drawn a circle with a ‘cross’ inside of it, with other forms on the ground. Charming’s broken sword, Rumple’s reminiscence of his mind and Regina’s heart were in each point of the cross. Rumple was at the side of the witch and she had the baby in her arms.

“There’s nothing more innocent than a newborn, and you, sweetie, are the most innocent of all.” She said, placing the baby in the last extreme left of the cross. “The product of true love.” Then, she talked with Rumple.

“Soon, everything will change and you Rumple, shall choose me as your student instead of Regina. I will be enough for you.”

“No, you won´t…” Rumple started.

“Silence!” Zelena said, raising the Dark One’s Dagger, making him shut up.

The witch raised her hands and made her green stone shine, creating the spell. Light started to glow from the four stolen items, and then the lights joined at the center of the circle, starting to open a bright hole.

“When this is over, my sister will have nothing.” Zelena said, smiling.

“This is not over, Zelena!” The voice of David was heard, and soon he, Emma, Regina, Hook and Ruby were in front of her.

“And who’s gonna stop me, eh? Certainly not the savior.” The Wicked Witch said smiling, knowing that her little trap had worked and Emma was powerless. “I see you made it, sis. Well, it doesn’t matter, I’ll get rid of you forever.” She smiled.

In that moment, David saw his baby and pointed his sword at Zelena, firmer.

“Go, we have your back.” Ruby said, walking along with David towards the baby.

“I’ll get your heart.” Emma told Regina, gun in hand, smiling at her. The brunette returned the smile. Hook went with Emma towards the heart.

“Take care of them.” Zelena told Rumple, aiming to Emma and Hook, while she raised her hand towards David and Ruby and pushed them away in the air, before they could reach the baby.

“Sorry, but I have no choice.” Rumple told Emma and Hook, pushing them away too.

“Do you want to lose again against me, sis?” Zelena asked.

“No, I’ll stop you once and for all.” Regina said, trying to make a move but was pushed by Zelena some meters away.

In that moment, David and Ruby had approached again towards the baby, and with a movement of Zelena’s head, two flying monkeys appeared, attacking them. They could elude the animals and Ruby took one of them from the paw and threw it towards the other, making them crash and land on the ground.

When David and Ruby tried to approach again, Rumple pushed them with magic one more time.

In a swift movement, Zelena raised her hand towards Regina, and the brunette was being held by the neck, floating magically in midair.

“Only white magic can stop me, and you, Regina, are as dark as it gets. It is your destiny to be like that, you can’t do anything to change it!” Zelena yelled.

Regina then looked for Emma, who was getting up from the ground and sent her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t tell me what I can be.” Regina answered with difficultly.

“You have no choice, Regina, you can’t be good, neither could I!”

In that moment, Regina’s hands started to glow white and with a slight movement, she freed herself from Zelena’s grip. The Wicked Witch was in shock. It couldn’t be.

“What are you doing?!”

Regina walked towards her confidently, white magic still lighting up in her hands.

“You’re wrong, Zelena. Of course I can choose. I’ve chosen love over hate, the love of Emma and Henry, and my friends. I choose to be good.” Regina told her.

Zelena shook her head and sent a wave of magic towards Regina, who could stop her with one hand, then Zelena sent another and another, making the brunette lost her balance for a moment.

Then, Regina felt soft hands grabbing her elbows from behind. It was Emma, who was looking at her with a gaze full of love, offering her support.

“I trust you. I love you.” Emma told her with a sweet smile.

Regina smiled back at her and then turned her gaze to Zelena, who was beginning to look fearful.

And like that, being helped by Emma, Regina raised her hands and sent a big wave of white magic towards Zelena, making her drop the Dark One’s dagger and turning off the green stone on her collar. With another white wave, Zelena was sent flying some meters away to finally land on the ground, defeated.

Emma and Regina smiled at each other and then Regina walked towards Zelena and quickly took off the collar from around her neck, which absorbed all the magic from Zelena’s body, leaving her harmless.

“Love always wins, sis.” Regina told her, holding the green stone in her hand.

Then, Rumplestiltskin, being free of Zelena’s control, suddenly hurried towards the witch, willing to kill her. Regina took the dagger from the ground and ordered him to stop.

“She killed my son, I want my revenge!” The man exclaimed, angrily.

“Neal wouldn’t want you to kill in his name.” Emma told him, placing herself beside Regina.

“Emma is right. Also, white magic stopped her, and white magic doesn’t take revenge. This ends now, Rumple.” Regina said.

“You can’t be serious!” The man exclaimed.

“I am. Neal was a hero, heroes don’t kill, follow his example.” Regina said.

Zelena snorted, even though defeated on the ground.

“So, are you a hero now too, sis?”

“She is.” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Regina smiled at her.

Ruby and Leroy grabbed Zelena by her arms, stopping her from any attempt of escape. In that moment, Henry and the other dwarves arrived at the barn.

“You did it!” Henry exclaimed, running towards Emma and Regina and hugging them.

“We did.” Regina said, hugging Henry, then, she took his face in her hands.

“I love you Henry.” She said, before kissing Henry on his forehead.

In that moment, a wave of multicolored magic merged from the kiss, transforming the flying monkeys on the ground into humans again and returning everyone their memories. Now they knew all the things Zelena did back in the Enchanted Forest and all the things that had happened in the last year.

Emma felt a rush of magic through her body again, and then she pointed her hand towards Zelena, making magical white handcuffs appear around the witch’s wrists.

“My magic is back! You’ve broken all the curses!” Emma said, smiling.

“Another true love’s kiss?” Regina asked, confused.

“Our kiss was to break your sleeping curse, but the kiss you gave Henry broke all the remaining curses.” Emma said, smiling.

“Well, aren’t the three of you full of true love?” Ruby stated, smiling at them.

“We are!” Henry exclaimed, hugging his moms again.

Later, Regina escorted Zelena to the sheriff’s station along with Robin Hood, his Merry Men, Ruby and Leroy; while Emma and Henry went with David to the hospital.

There, Charming entered the hospital room where Snow was, their baby in his hands, smiling triumphantly and lovingly at his wife. The pale woman couldn’t help the happiness at seeing her baby back, hugging him and her husband.

From the room’s door, a smiling Savior watched them, relieved and happy that her family was fine; all of her family.

Later, by night, they all went to celebrate at Granny’s with food and drinks, finally being able to relax.

Emma decided to take some fresh air and exited the diner. Leaning over the railing, she let out a sigh, smiling and closing her eyes. Then, she felt soft arms wrapping around her and could smell the scent of her true love.

“Hey.” Regina told her.

“Hey.” Emma answered, turning to face Regina, and placing her hands around the other woman’s waist.

“You look happy, Miss Swan.” Regina teased.

“We won, everyone is safe and I’m the luckiest woman on Earth having you in my arms. How can I not be happy, Madam Mayor?” Emma answered.

Regina laughed, then she looked down.

“I still can’t believe it. What we did…What I did…”

“You better believe it. You’re a hero, Regina, and I’m very proud of you. You’re amazing.”

“You are the amazing one, Savior. You honored your title and you saved me, more than once, in many ways.”

“Well, this savior promises to always be by your side, loving and supporting you and our son, as long as you want to have me.”

“I will always have you, Emma, and Henry too.” Regina said, caressing Emma’s cheek with her thumb.

“I love you Regina.” Emma said again, placing her forehead against Regina’s.

“I love you too, Emma. Very much.” Regina answered.

“I can kiss you now, right? No more weird spells.” Emma said, softly. Regina smirked.

“Yes, you can, please.” The brunette answered.

Emma then leaned down; joining their lips in a sweet and slow kiss, both feeling as if magic could emerge from their bodies once again, knowing they were finally together, finally living their happy ending.

No matter what would happen from that moment on, they could confront anything, because they were together, they had love; and love, love was the most powerful magic of all.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
